Of Yaoi And Bondage
by Nattalea
Summary: A collection of yaoi bondage one-shots with MCL characters. Contains/may contain: lemons, yaoi, bondage, BDSM, slave master relationships. First chapter: Nathaniel x Castiel. Individual chapter summaries at the beginning of each chapter.


**Hello lovelies! This will be a collection of yaoi one-shots for the flirting game, My Candy Love.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters portrayed in this story. All rights to Beemoov.**

**First chapter is a one-shot with Nathaniel x Castiel that contains: slightly OOC Nathaniel, toys, spanking, yaoi, bondage, lemon**

**Enjoy! This is my first fic so please review and/or PM me with any and all critique. Please also leave a review or PM me if you have any suggestions for the next Pairings.**

**Love,**

**Nattalea**

* * *

Castiel growled in frustration, his wrists cuffed to the headboard of his pissed off partner's bed and a blindfold covering his eyes. Nathaniel had caught him spray painting a dick on Amber's locker, and his boyfriend of two years had been fucking pissed. His choices had been either a month of complete and utter abstinence, or enduring Nathaniel's weird kinks for an entire night. Naturally, the horny teenager had decided to go with the second option, but shit, he was beginning to regret it. Nathaniel had sucked him off until he was about to come, then cuffed him to the headboard, blindfolded him, and left without saying where he was going. About thirty minutes had passed and Castiel was beginning to think that his boyfriend wasn't coming back for a long time.

Nathaniel smirked as he put his various 'weapons' into a box, happy to take out his anger with his boyfriend on the male's ass. A clipboard, his favorite tool, was put in last. Teachers always complained about never having a way to discipline Castiel, but Nathaniel had thought many times about his own idea. Just bend Castiel over a desk, use the clipboard for a paddle and, bam, discipline. He was definitely going to use that well tonight, after what the male had done…

He smirked a bit as the recollection caused his anger to grow and he entered his bedroom once more, his eyes practically burning holes in the redhead's skin, who could feel himself being stared at and shuddered, anticipating a chance to orgasm but not expecting what happened next.

Nathaniel climbed atop the bed and held the clipboard in his hand, a stern expression overtaking his face. "I can't believe you spray painted such an inappropriate image on my sister's locker" he stated, an air of sophistication to his voice as he brought down the clipboard across Castiel's bottom.

"Agh! Fuck you! What was that for?" The enraged uke's eyes widened behind the blindfold as he was hit, having not paid much attention to his seme's words.

"My, my. Talking back to me now, are you?" The amused Nathaniel's voice responded. He only acted this way in the bedroom—refusing to let the school see this side of him. "I'll have to punish you again…" he said.

"This one is for vandalizing school property" the blow was rather hard, and made the usually strong Castiel grimace and grit his teeth, trying not to make noise.

Nathaniel frowned at that. "This is for trying to hide your noises" he said as another hit to the male's ass made him whine out. "We're alone in the house, after all…Amber is out with her friends and my parents are at a meeting" Somehow that didn't comfort Castiel, knowing that Nathaniel wouldn't be worried about his parents overhearing and thus would be more cruel than usual.

"These are for the inappropriateness of your image" several hard strikes were delivered to the male's butt, causing his victim to scream out in partial rage and partial pain "and this is for the fact that you did this to _my_ sister, of all people" the final blow was by far the hardest, and at this the male defiantly yanked at the cuffs and began yelling again.

"Fuck you! FUCK you! Ow, my ass…" Castiel drifted off into mumbled, indecipherable complaints about the pain he was in, causing Nathaniel to scoff.

"Be a man. You get into fights all the time at school, this shouldn't be a big deal for you" Nathaniel began rummaging through the box again, pulling out his next few 'toys' with a stern look that he was glad Cas couldn't see.

"Ready to beg for forgiveness yet, baby?" Nathaniel smiled.

"Never!" Came his boyfriend's response, muffled slightly by the pillow Castiel had buried his face in, using it to try to hide the fact that his face had become as red as his hair.

"Ah, I guess we're not finished then…" with that, Nathaniel slipped a cock ring onto Cas' cock, hearing the male groan as the cold piece of metal slid down to the base of his erection, effectively stopping him from releasing until Nathaniel took it off.

"Do you want me inside you?" He whispered to Castiel, who groaned a few profanities as two of Nathaniel's long fingers slipped inside the male, quickly finding his prostate and pressing up against it as he stretched the male.

"Mm…not a real answer" he sighed with mock exasperation. "I guess I can't take you, then…" a mumbled 'fuck you' was all he got in response as he began to push a vibrator in. With the flick of a remote by his bed, he watched as the vibrations began at the low level. Cas let out a deep groan, his legs trembling slightly as he resisted the urge to rub himself against the sheets.

Finally losing control of himself, he let his knees give out and rubbed himself against the sheets, desperate for some sort of friction against his straining cock.

"Don't do that" Nathaniel hissed and turned the vibrations up to the medium level, hauling the struggling male up by his hips.

"Urgh…you suck" Castiel said, growing breathless. He would have came at least two times by now, but the ring around the base of his dick was effectively stopping any chance of that.

"You're in absolutely no position to be insulting me, Castiel…" with that Nathaniel switched the vibrator to the highest setting, watching as Castiel began to pull at his restraints.

"Fuckk, Nathh…" Castiel moaned out as his third orgasm of the night hit him and once again, nothing came out of his raging erection.

"Are you ready to beg for me?" Nathaniel smirked.

"Fuck…Nathaniel…please…"

"What is it you want, Cas? I need details…"

"Urgh…fuck me! Now!" Castiel demanded, not wanting to beg.

"Ah…mean boys never get what they want…you'll have to ask me nicely."

"Fuck! Fuck me, please, Nath!" Castiel begged in defeat, feeling his pride break down slowly but for the moment, two horny to care. Nathaniel always took forever to get to the fucking when he was trying to punish Castiel, and Cas knew better than to try to pretend he still had pride once it had been broken.

"Mm…how do you want it?"

"_Hard!"_

"Like always" with that Nathaniel grabbed a bottle of lube, hastily freeing his erection from the confines of the boxers he had been wearing, letting them pool up into a clothing pile on the floor as he sunk into the male, not moving for a long minute.

"Fuck you, fucking _move!" _Castiel shouted, and Nathaniel didn't have to be told twice as he pounded into the male.

"Ah, fuck…nn…" Castiel moaned out as his prostate was brutally assaulted, his erection turning a purplish color and throbbing desperately, needing some sort of release.

It didn't take Nathaniel long before he felt himself getting close, but he held the base of his own erection, wanting to make Castiel suffer a bit more. He continued pounding the male ruthlessly, growling into Castiel's ear.

"I'm going to make sure you aren't able to walk properly tomorrow" he smirked and bit down on the sensitive flesh of Castiel's neck, leaving a large red mark to mark his property. "Mine" Nathaniel hissed, leaving several other marks along his neck as well.

"Mm…fuckkk…" Nathaniel moaned as he thrust particularly deep into the male, spilling his essence into his boyfriend.

"Please…damn it, please…" Castiel murmured, wanting to release as he felt the liquid coating him on the inside.

"What is it you want?"

"Take the ring off! And get me out of these handcuffs!"

"Have you learned your lesson?"

"Yes! Fuck, yes I've learned my goddamn lesson! _Please _take it off!"

"Okay" Nathaniel smiled as he slipped the ring off, hearing the sound of Castiel's loud moans as his semen splattered onto the sheets.

Nathaniel reached up and slipped the key into the keyhole on the cuffs, unlocking them and letting Castiel's hands free.

Said male tiredly slumped his shoulders forward. "Fuck, Nath, I didn't know you were capable of that…"

Having reached his release and thus not acting the way he did when horny, Nathaniel frowned a bit. "What are you talking about? I was just disciplining you."

"Mhmm. Right. Can we sleep now?"

"Of course. But first…" Nathaniel smirked slightly.

"Mm, any more orders, sir?" Cas purred flirtatiously.

"Go put the sheets in the wash and put new ones on the bed" Nathaniel ordered.

"_What?_ I can barely fucking walk!"

"Do you want to be spanked again?"

"Hell no. Agh, fuck you. I'm so getting revenge" Castiel mumbled as Nathaniel stepped off of the sheets, allowing the male to take them off.

* * *

**Well there you have it folks, my first fic! I hope you enjoyed it.**

**Don't forget to leave a review. The next chap will hopefully be done as soon as I get a pairing suggestion.**


End file.
